Tangerine Dream
Tangerine Dream is een Berlijnse elektronische muziekgroep, opgericht door Edgar Froese in 1967. De band is een van de pioniers in het elektronische genre. Aanvankelijk speelden zij avant-garde-rock, maar vanaf 1972 keerden zij de conventionele instrumenten de rug toe en speelden ze uitsluitend met elektronische instrumenten. Dit nieuwe genre wordt ook de Berlijnse School genoemd. The Pink Years De band ontstond in Berlijn, toen Edgar Froese in 1967 een aantal musici om zich heen verzamelde: Charliy Prince (zang), Volker Hombach (saxofoon, dwarsfluit en viool), Lanse Hapshash (slagwerk) en Kurt Herkenberg (basgitaar). Froese was destijds beoogd gitarist van de band. De bron van de naam van de band is in al die jaren niet opgehelderd; er zijn drie verklaringen: *Het lied Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds van The Beatles, daarin wordt gewag gemaakt van Tangerine Trees, wellicht verkeerd geïnterpreteerd als Tangerine Dream; *Het lied Lady Greengrass van The Ones, dat de zinsnede bevat: The lady lifts her dress and floats to dreamland…the trees turn tangerine; *Het album Tangerine Dream van de Britse band Kaleidoscope. De band schopte het in 1968 tot een voorprogramma van Frank Zappa, destijds al een fenomeen. Dat kon echter niet verhinderen dat de band uiteen viel in maart 1969. Herkenberg gaat musiceren in Curly Curve met Heiner Pudelko (later Interzone) en Alex Conti (later Lake). Froese speelde even verder als studiomuzikant en kwam in aanraking met Steve Jolliffe, veel later zou hij als vast lid opduiken van TD. Froese speelde ook met Nik Potter, de latere man in Hawkwind. In deze periode maakte Froese ook kennis met drummer Klaus Schulze. Een tweede versie ontstond niet veel later als Froese en Schulze Conrad Schnitzler in de gelederen opnemen, Tangerine Dream ging toen echt van start. Het in oktober opgenomen album Electronic meditation werd in juni 1970 op de markt gebracht door het platenlabel Ohr, dat later failliet ging. Er zouden nog drie albums bij dat label volgen. Het label had als logo een roze oor, vandaar dat de periode, die gelijkliep met de stijlontwikkeling van de band, aangeduid wordt als The Pink Years. In datzelfde jaar viel de band opnieuw uiteen Schnitzel gaat verder solo en Schulze startte Ash Ra Tempel met Manuel Göttsching. De derde versie van TD kwam tot stand doordat Christopher Franke uit Agigation Free overstapte en Steve Schroyder de band kwam versterken. Het eerste wapenfeit van die combinatie was de single Ultima Thule, dat in de loop der jaren 70 een verzamelaarsobject werd, toen TD doorbrak en Ohr failliet was. In 1971 is het exit Schroyder, die later wel even terug zou komen, Schroyder belandde later in de trancescene. Peter Baumann uit amateurbandje "Burning Touch" kwam hem vervangen. De combinatie Froese, Franke en Baumann begon met Zeit aan een succesvolle periode in het leven van TD. De afsluiting van The Pink Years vond plaats met de opnamen van Green desert, dat echter pas veel later zou worden uitgegeven. TD begon op te vallen, ook in Engeland waar inmiddels John Peel bezig is met zijn radioprogramma waarin (voor die tijd) alternatieve muziek werd gedraaid. Richard Branson van Virgin Records kwam in contact met de band en bood ze een contract aan. Ohr bleek te plaatselijk te werken en TD wilde de wereld in trekken. Wellicht speelde ook het succes van Mike Oldfields Tubular Bells een rol bij de overstap. De albums uit de vroege "The Pink Years"-periode speelden een belangrijke rol in de krautrock. The Virgin Years braken aan voor TD. The Virgin Years The Virgin Years zouden een andere stijl laten horen, die ook uitmondde in een diversicatie binnen de elektronische muziek, de stroming New Age muziek begon op te komen, maar ook invloeden van de klassieke muziekstroming minimal music werden opgenomen. Phaedra en Rubycon werden een (relatief) groot successen en wellicht het grootste succes van de band in die tijd. Op die albums ontwikkelde TD zich steeds meer binnen de stroming Berlijnse School voor elektronische muziek, samen met solist Klaus Schulze. TD zou een aantal jaren bij Virgin Records blijven, met album Hyperborea kwam een eind aan de samenwerking. Later Na Virgin kwamen nog een aantal perioden met stijlwisselingen in het leven van de band, die meer dan 80 albums op haar naam heeft staan en ongeveer net zoveel personeelswisselingen. Discografie EP's *Das Mädchen Auf der Treppe (1982) *Warsaw in the Sun (1984) *Streethawk (1985) *Dolphin Dance (1986) *Alexander Square (1989) *Dreamtime (1993) *Turn of the Tides CDS (1994) *Shepherds Bush (1996) *Limited World Tour Edition 1997 (1997) *Sony Center Topping Out Ceremony Score (1998) *Astoria Theatre London (2003) *Space Flight Orange (2005) *40 Years Roadmap to Music (2006) *Metaphor (2006) *Bells of Accra (2007) *One Night in Space (2007) *Sleeping Watches Snoring in Silence (2007) *Fallen Angels (2008) *Das Romantische Opfer (2008) *Armageddon in the Rose Garden (2008) *Choice (2008) Studioalbums * (1970) Electronic meditation * (1971) Alpha Centauri * (1972) Zeit * (1973) Atem * (1974) Phaedra * (1975) Rubycon * (1976) Stratosfear * (1978) Cyclone * (1979) Force Majeure * (1980) Tangram * (1981) Exit * (1982) White Eagle * (1983) Hyperborea * (1985) Le Parc * (1986) Green desert (oorspronkelijk opgenomen in 1973) * (1986) Underwater sunlight * (1987) Tyger * (1988) Optical Race * (1989) Lily On The Beach * (1990) Melrose * (1992) Rockoon * (1994) Turn of the Tides * (1995) Tyranny of Beauty * (1996) Goblins Club * (1998) Quinoa * (1999) Mars Polaris * (2000) The Seven Letters From Tibet * (2004) Purgatorio * (2005) Kyoto (tapes uit 1983 van Froese en Schmölling) * (2005) Jeanne D'Arc * (2005) Phaedra (2005) * (2005) Blue Dawn * (2006) Paradiso * (2006) Plays Tangerine Dream * (2006) Metaphor (Single) * (2007) Springtime in Nagasaki (deel 1: The Five Atomic Seasons) * (2007) Summer in Nagasaki (deel 2: The Five Atomic Seasons) * (2007) Madcap's Flaming Duty * (2007) One Times One (minialbum) * (2008) Purple Diluvial (minialbum) * (2008) Views From a Red Train * (2008) The Anthology Decades - The Space Years Volume One (Unreleased Music) * (2008) The Electronic Magic Of Tangerine Dream (Unreleased Music) * (2008) Tangram 2008 * (2008) Hyperborea 2008 * (2008) Autumn in Hiroshima (deel 3: The Five Atomic Seasons) * (2008) Booster Vol. 2 Unreleased Music * (2009) Flame * (2009) Vintage Vanguard (Rarities, Re-Recording + Remixes) * (2009) Chandra The Phantom Ferry Part I * (2009) A Cage in Search of a Bird * (2009) Winter in Hiroshima (deel 4: The Five Atomic Seasons) Soundtrackalbums Soundtracks (ongeveer 30 in totaal): * (1977) Sorcerer * (1981) Thief * (1983) Risky Business * (1984) Wavelength * (1984) Firestarter * (1984) Flashpoint * (1985) Heartbreakers * (1985) Fright Night * (1985) Red Heat * (1985) Legend (Amerikaanse cinemaversie) * (1987) Three O'Clock High * (1987) Near Dark * (1987) Shy People * (1989) Miracle Mile * (1989) Destination Berlin * (1991) Canyon Dreams * (1991) Dead Solid Perfect * (1991) The Parc Is Mine * (1992) Rumpelstiltskin * (1992) L'Affaire Wallraff * (1992) Deadly Care * (1994) Catch Me If You Can * (1996) Zonig * (1997) Oasis * (1997) The Keep (Opgenomen 1983) * (1998) Transsiberia * (1999) What a Blast * (1999) Great Wall Of China * (2003) Mota Atma Livealbums * (1975) Ricochet * (1977) Encore * (1980) Pergamon (titel uit 1986, voorheen Quichotte) * (1982) Logos Live * (1984) Poland * (1988) Live Miles (oorspronkelijk Livemiles) * (1998) Valentine Wheels * (1999) Tournado * (1999) 220 Volt * (1999) Sohoman (Live in Sydney 1982) * (2000) Soundmill navigator (Live Berlin 1976) * (2002) Inferno * (2003) Rockface (Live in Berkley 1988) * (2003) The Bootleg Box Set Vol. 1 (compilatie) * (2004) The Bootleg Box Set Vol. 2 (compilatie) * (2004) East (Live in Berlin 1990) * (2004) Arizona (Live in Scottsdale 1992) * (2005) Vault 4 (Live in Brighton U.K. 1986, Live in Cleveland U.S.A 1986) * (2005) Rocking Mars (Live at Klangart Festival 1999 in Osnabrück) * (2009) The London Eye Concert * (2009) Live @ Dussmann Berlin * (2010) Izu De Bootmoon Series * Tangerine Dream Live Detroit - March 31st 1977 * Tangerine Dream Live Montreal - April 9th 1977 * Tangerine Dream Live Preston - November 5th 1980 * Tangerine Dream Live Aachen - January 21st 1981 * Tangerine Dream Live Paris - February 2nd 1981 * Tangerine Dream Live Sydney - February 22nd 1982 * Tangerine Dream Live Ottawa - June 20th 1986 * Tangerine Dream Live Cleveland - June 24th 1986 * Tangerine Dream Live Brighton - March 25th 1986 Video / DVD * (1993): Three Phase * (1997): Oasis * (1997): The Video Dream Mixes * (2003): Live In America 1992 * (2004): L'Inferno * (2006): Dante's Inferno * (2006): Live At The Tempodrome Berlin * (2007: Live at Coventry Cathedral * (2007): 35th Phaedra Anniversary Concert * (2007): London Astoria Club Concert 2007 * (2007): One Night in Space * (2008): The Epsilon Journey * (2008): Loreley 2008 * (1985) Dream Sequence - compilatie * (1995) Dream Mixes - remixes * (1996) Dream Roots Collection - remixes * (1997) Dream Mixes 2: TimeSquare - remixes * (2000) I-Box 1970-1990 - compilation * (2001) Dream Mixes 3: The Past Hundred Moons - remixes Externe link * De officiële website van Tangerine Dream Categorie:Tangerine Dream